


Making History, Making Time - by theChaplinfangirl and Ravenevermore

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Making History - Fandom, Quantum Leap
Genre: Crack, Drama, Gen, Humor, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Michael and Steve are required to change history again, this time making things right where they once went wrong. Exactly what is going to happen to them this time?  Mostly drama and sci-fi





	Making History, Making Time - by theChaplinfangirl and Ravenevermore

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is written by both me and Ravenevermore, so…yeah. 
> 
> A/N 2: Making History is way too similar to Quantum Leap and we’re stunned that no one even noticed! There were literally no cross-over fanfics so we wrote one ourselves! 
> 
> A/N 3: Another mind-blowing thing: Stephen Fry was the novelist who wrote MH. As in, ACTOR Stephen Fry. How crazy is that, if you didn’t know it previously?

  

When Michael Young opened his eyes again after being whooshed into the Quantum Accelerator, he was in for another surprise. 

  Michael was a quantum physicist, after his initial time travel experiment that went really H.G.Wells on him. That was another story, though. 

 

  Looking into a mirror at a confusing location, he was in for a surprise that may or may not astonish him, if he knew previously about what was he about to face. 

  “Oh…boy,” he mumbled, after looking at his reflection. Apparently his leap wanted him to change whatever British filmmaker Charlie Chaplin had done wrong. Great. And where was Steve, his Observer, when he needed him?! 

 

  Michael was used to traveling back time after he finally graduated from Cambridge university, Physics major. And even better, he was called upon to be the next generation of Project Quantum leap by American quantum physicist, Sam Beckett. 

  Sam had retired after he finally managed to leap back to his own timeline, which was Michael’s own time as well, and here he was, being Sam’s successor. 

 

  Michael was still thinking about Sam Beckett when finally, there was a whirring sound, and a hologram of Steve appeared, grinning, with a fake cigar as well. Steve was originally from the future, but he decided to stay in the past with Michael. He was, as expected, chosen to be Admiral Alfred “Al” Calavicci’s successor, and a worthy one at best — even imitating the original observer’s cigar habit. 

  Rolling his eyes, Michael looked hard at him. 

 

  “OK, Steven, an explanation.” he bit out, trying to seem natural on whatever he was doing. 

  Steve grinned even more. “Well, y’know, yer Charlie Chaplin, Mr. Great Movie Director/Comedian/Actor/Screenwriter etc.” he said back, taking the cigar out of his mouth with a smirk. “Apparently he messed up everything when it came to filming his _The Kid(OR, 6 Days of Happiness)_ movie, and we’ll have to make sure he does everything right this time.” 

  Michael was flabbergasted. That was impossible. Charlie was a professional from then on, and however he messed up was beyond him. Michael wasn’t surprised about his lack of knowledge about movies — he was a physicist, for god’s sake, not a movie director! 

 

  He told all that to Steve, with zero effect. 

  “Well, you are one now, since Charlie is now in the Evaluation Room back at the Project.” said the Observer smugly. Michael wanted to tell him to just go back to his own century, and not for the last time! “So, you’re now in the year 1909, the late 1900s. Charlie was a pretty big deal that time, just so you know.” 

  Michael nodded. Right, and the last sentence was just as helpful as Steve’s previous introductions of everything. 

 

  “Great, I know Chaplin was a ‘big deal’ during this time, but how…?” 

  Steve beamed outright. “Right, and you’ll be slightly ‘swiss-cheesed’ right now, because you’re now Chaplin, at least to everyone out there. So have fun makin’ movies!” 

  That wasn’t even remotely helpful, but what can you get from being best friends, as well as sometimes boyfriends, with Steve, who was, in his own right, from the future — a la the 23rd century? 

 

  We’ll just leave Steve and Michael pondering about their own supposed lives in the early 20th century, shall we? And just move on to whatever is happening way later in the same century — the late 20th century. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  What was happening was that yes, Charlie was in the Evaluation Chamber back at the Project, and Ziggy, the advanced AI that Steve had been way too interested in when he arrived, was downloading some kind of code. 

  Oscar McGivers and his companion, or rather, his Observer, Shailene “Shady” Lafferty, were observing the code. They were the new workers from then on, after the original gang had left the Project to Michael and Steve. 

 

  “They’ll manage, I can be sure of it.” said Shady, who was from Coralia, an island off the coast of the Indian Ocean. “Michael’s done so much for the original crew and Steve…” 

  Oscar was way more worried. “Steven’s from the _future_ , Shady, and you know it,” he said back. He knew it himself that he was being paranoid, but he couldn’t help it. The future and the past should never mix. If anyone died in the past, especially in a time before he or she was born, that’ll be possibly OK. If an individual dies in the future…that’s something else to be concerned about. “Imagine it. Steve is from the future, and Michael’s from our time. Steven doesn’t even exist yet if you think about it! His parents don’t exist yet!” 

  His sentiments were understood, of course, because it was indeed true that Steven was from the future — future US, that is. 

 

  Sighing and continuing their observation, Shady said, “well, I just hope they go through this alright.” 

  “They will.” said Oscar back. “Michael just graduated not long ago, remember?” 

  But at the same time, no one could be exactly sure about the two new leapers’ fates in the past. 

 

o.O.o 

 

End 1st chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And yes, there is a Quantum Travel reference! Oscar and Shady are not main characters, though.


End file.
